


until you come to me

by wynstellar



Category: Servamp (Anime & Manga)
Genre: Friendship, Gen, I Will Go Down With This Ship, Mahiru-centric, Out of Character ups, Pra Sloth's Arc, alternative reality
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-23
Updated: 2017-05-23
Packaged: 2018-11-04 01:20:01
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 807
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10980366
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wynstellar/pseuds/wynstellar
Summary: Mahiru akan tetap memendam rasa penasarannya tentang masa lalu Sleepy Ash.





	until you come to me

**Author's Note:**

> Servamp belongs to Strike Tanaka. No profit gained.

Rintik dari langit semakin deras ketika Mahiru menengok dari jendela dapur penginapan milik Tetsu. Dinginnya angin terhitung tidak normal untuk musim panas. Beruntung api dari kompor untuk memasak makan malam hari ini sedikit menghangatkannya.

Mahiru mengambil sedikit kuah kari, kemudian dituangkan pada cawan. Mencecap apakah rasanya telah tepat di lidah. Ada senyum kecil, kemudian disusul nyala api yang mengecil. Baru sekali ini Mahiru bisa bangga memasak kari. Mungkin karena suasana yang berbeda— _sunyi, sepi, tapi hangat_.

Sebuah kebetulan dirinya hanya bersama Kuro di tempat Tetsu. Hugh mengajak si pemilik penginapan untuk mengawasi para subclass-nya yang sudah ditugaskan mengawasi pergerakan Tsubaki. Dia juga berpesan kepada Mahiru untuk berhati-hati sampai mereka pulang.

Maka dari itu, ia mencari Kuro terlebih dahulu. Kemungkinan besar, servamp itu sedang melingkar di dekat perapian atau menghabiskan jatah _potato chips_ yang disiapkan Mahiru untuk pertemuan beberapa hari ke depan, atau mungkin, Kuro sedang memainkan _game_ miliknya.

“Kuro, makan malam sudah siap!” Mahiru mencoba memanggil.

Lima hingga tujuh menit lamanya, Kuro belum menyahut. Mahiru menghela napas. Ia menerka apakah Kuro tertidur di kamar khusus tamu sampai-sampai tidak mendengar suaranya. Mungkin—Kuro sengaja mengabaikannya.

Tapi, kemungkinan terbesar: Kuro sedang bermalas-malasan dan menghabiskan jatah cemilan milik orang lain. Mahiru tak ingin terkena ocehan Misono atau Hugh—kemudian bergegas membereskan segala perabot dapur dan tetap membiarkan kari di atas kompor.

Ia keluar dari sana. “Kuro?” sekali lagi Mahiru mencoba memanggil sambil melangkahkan kaki mengelilingi penginapan.

Janggal, rasanya. Mahiru berpikir, Kuro terbilang jarang tidak menanggapi panggilannya, apalagi bersangkutan dengan makan malam yang biasanya selalu ia nantikan.

Beberapa kali pikiran buruk menghampiri bocah berumur enam belas tahun tersebut. Sudah dua minggu lamanya sejak kejadian Kuro tidak mematuhi perintahnya. Misono mengatakan mungkin saja Kuro sedang dalam fase menghindar dari tuannya.

“Mana mungkin,” ia bergumam sambil tertawa pahit. Berusaha menghindarkan segala prasangka buruk tentang Kuro dan perkataan dari teman-temannya. “Mana mungkin Kuro melakukan hal itu ... ‘kan?”

Langkahnya terhenti usai menggumam. Bukan karena ia menemukan Kuro tidur dengan nyaman, melainkan seolah Mahiru terpengaruh atas pemikirannya.

Mahiru masih ingat, tentang Kuro yang bungkam tentang masa lalunya. Padahal Mahiru telah bercerita— _tak adil, tapi apa yang bisa kuperbuat?_. Mahiru masih ingin mengetahuinya, apalagi setelah bertemu dengan Lawless. Mahiru masih bertanya, mengapa Lawless terkesan membenci Kuro. Mahiru juga masih mengingat, tentang aura kekuatan Kuro mendominasi kesadarannya— _Kuro, kau yakin tidak ingin menceritakannya pada siapapun?_

Apa yang menyebabkan Lawless memberikan tatapan tak suka kepada Kuro? Apa yang membuat Kuro membantah segala perkataan Lawless? Apa yang sedang Kuro tutupi dari dirinya?

Mahiru menggeleng. Memikirkan bagaimana dan mencegah recana Tsubaki saja telah menguras tenaga. Sekarang, ia tidak ingin fokusnya terpecah. Ia tertawa sendiri. Baru sekali ini ia berpikir sampai mencapai tahap rumit. Mahiru ingin membuatnya sederhana.

Tapi, untuk saat ini, ia tidak bisa.

Mahiru menoleh dan matanya terfokus dengan syal bermotif hitam polkadot yang tergeletak di meja. Ia mengambilnya, siapa tahu ia membutuhkannya (atau mungkin Kuro yang entah di mana keberadaannya sekarang.)

“Kuro, kau di mana?”

Mahiru sampai dapat mendengar suaranya sendiri akibat suasana di sekitar sangat hening. Sudah berapa kali ia berteriak namun belum ada jawaban? Mungkin setelah menemukannya, Mahiru akan mengurangi jatah makanan favoritnya.

Ia membuka pintu di dekat pemandian. “Ku—“ Ucapannya terhenti setelah melihat Kuro terdiam di tepi pemandian sambil menatap langit malam.

Kuro sama sekali tidak merespon walaupun ada suara dari belakang punggungnya.

Mahiru takut melihatnya. Sekilas Kuro tampak kehilangan arah— _Kuro, kau kenapa? Ceritakan padaku._

“Kuro ....”

Mahiru hanya bergumam, tidak berniat memanggil Kuro, tetapi sang servamp justru menoleh dengan tatapan tak terdefinisi. Sontak membuat Mahiru terdiam, atau lebih tepatnya terkejut atas mimik yang Kuro berikan.

“Ah, Mahiru ...,” sapa Kuro tanpa beban. Lalu ia memalingkan wajahnya dari sang majikan, tidak menggubris dinginnya malam ini. “Halo.”

“Kau tidak mendengar suaraku tadi?” Mahiru mendekatinya, menyamakan posisi di sebelahnya sambil menepuk pundaknya. Belum ada tanggapan dari Kuro. “Oi, Kuro. Ada apa?”

Mahiru ingin membentaknya atas perubahan sikap Kuro. Lebih tepatnya setelah kejadian di _hall_ , saat Licht memainkan _Fur Elisé_. Mahiru dapat merasakan memori dahulu terulang, seolah ia sedang bertemu dengan ibunya. Terlebih lagi, Mahiru mendapati perubahan pada diri Kuro; wajahnya menghitam, gelap, hingga Mahiru tak yakin dapat menggapainya.

Ada rasa takut luar biasa yang menghalangi niat Mahiru.

“Kuro ....” Tapi, dalam satu kedipan, ia berubah dari bentuk kucing hitam. “... Eh?” Kuro mendekati majikannya, menguap pelan, kemudian melingkarkan diri pada pangkuan Mahiru. Dengus disusul kikihan pelan dari Mahiru. “... Kau kedinginan, Kuro?”

Tidak ada tanggapan selain dengkuran lembut dari si kucing. Mahiru masih ingin bertanya, tapi dia memilih mengalah—untuk saat ini. Tangannya mengelus tubuh si kucing, mungkin mampu meredakan gejolak perasaan yang sedang dialaminya—dan Mahiru sendiri.

Mahiru ingin—sangat ingin bertanya, “Apa yang terjadi di masa lalumu?” tetapi lidahnya telanjur kelu. Ia juga ingin bertanya, “Kau bukan vampire yang suka membunuh orang yang tidak melakukan kejahatan, bukan?”

Tapi, sekali lagi, Mahiru tidak bisa mengeluarkan pertanyaan tersebut kepada Kuro.

Mahiru memejamkan mata, mengulas senyum, sembari berharap firasat buruknya tak menjadi realita.

  


**Author's Note:**

> I miss this fandom so much but couldn't make anything except this. Will edit when I get another spare time. ;;;


End file.
